


Confessions - A Dramione One-Shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Over a private dinner, Hermione and Draco find themselves under the influence of alcohol and romantic lighting.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Confessions - A Dramione One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in two hours so I don't know if it's any good, as I haven't read it back. It's totally ridiculous, I just know it. It's late and I'm tired, forgive me.

Hermione sat in a window seat that overlooked the field where some younger students were practising Quidditch for a second-year game on Saturday. Ginny Weasley was hovering in the air, shouting orders that Hermione couldn’t hear through the glass window. She smiled at the tiny figures zooming around on their brooms before turning back to the book sitting open in her lap. 

“Miss?”

Hermione looked up to see a second-year standing next to her. The little girl was wringing her hands together with nerves.

“Call me Hermione when we’re out of class, Elizabeth. What is it?”

“Yes miss, uh, Hermione,” Elizabeth stuttered, “Mister Harry says he and Mister Ron can’t come to Hogsmeade with you because they got into trouble in Potions and have to clean the classroom for detention tonight.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Mister Harry said there was a big explosion and that Mister Ron did it, but that they both got into trouble.” 

Hermione closed her eyes. Even without the drama of their previous years in school, the boys still managed to be idiots in class. 

“Thank you, Elizabeth. Why don’t you go and join your friends for afternoon tea in the Great Hall?”

“Yes, miss.”

“Elizabeth, what did I say?”

“Sorry miss. I mean, Hermione.”

Hermione sighed as the little girl ran off down the corridor, turning around the corner. She looked back to her book and tried not to feel irritated. She had been looking forward to going to the little village for a drink and a chat with her best friends. They were all so busy this year with studies, as well as helping the teachers manage the younger students. When the dust cleared and the school was being restored, several teachers decided to go into retirement. Some were dead. The school needed to open, and the students needed to be taught, so as well as taking lessons themselves, many eight-years taught the first-, second- and third-years. Hermione took about three classes a day, and she needed a night to unwind. She was so busy trying not to be upset that she didn’t notice the person standing in front of her. 

“Why is Potter getting children to owl messages to you?” Draco Malfoy looked down at her with faint amusement twinkling in his eyes. He was wearing long dark robes, just like hers.

“What?”

“Elizabeth bumped into me just now. She was so scared I’d yell at her that she told me everything she just told you and then ran away.”

“I don’t know why she’s frightened of us.”

“I think it has something to do with being her teachers.”

She had forgotten that he taught D.A.D.A to the younger kids. That, and Potions. He was remarkably good at Potions.

“Oh, yes. Sorry,” she ran a hand through her curls and uncharacteristically shut her book with a loud thunk, “I’m just not thinking straight.”

“Why?”  
“What?”

“Why aren’t you thinking straight, Granger?” He spoke at an exaggeratedly slow pace.

“Oh, uh, I’m just a little annoyed. I can’t go out now.”

“To Hogsmeade? Why not?”

“I can’t —”

Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione felt herself blush.

“It’s so stupid, but I feel silly sitting alone in The Three Broomsticks’, drinking alone. I’ll just go another day.”

“Granger, it’s Friday. You haven’t had a break from this place since term started. You deserve one.”

“Thanks, but —”

“I’ll escort you.”

“What?”

“I could use a drink, too.” 

Hermione blinked, realising that he would also be exhausted from the last few weeks. Almost every night, he spent hours in the library, either studying for his classes, studying to teach classes, or marking papers. He was like a mirror of herself. The only time they usually saw each other was at the dining table, or late in the evenings in the common room and his eyes were always tired. He needed this just as much as she did.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and offered her a smile. It was brief but kind and she felt a warmth in her chest. She wasn’t used to his genuine smiles and they kept shocking her every time she was on the receiving end of one. 

“What time will you be free to head down?”

“We could go after dinner.”

“Why don’t we have dinner there?”

“Oh, actually, that’s a good idea. I like Madam Rosmerta’s roasts.” Hermione’s stomach growled a little, thankfully not enough for Draco to hear. She had missed lunch by accident. 

“We should walk down. It’s a nice day and the evening will be warm.” Draco looked out the window.

“Sure. What about 6 pm?”

“I’ll meet you in the common room.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. “It’s a date.”

They both froze and he looked like he didn’t understand what she had just said.  
“I’ll, um, see you there.” He turned and walked away quickly. She looked down at her shoes and smiled, thanking Merlin that Harry and Ron had a disaster in Potions. 

—————————————————————————————

Hermione stood in front of the floor-length mirror in her room, holding two hangers in front of her. Ginny opened the bedroom door and slipped inside, immediately stripping out of her Quidditch shoes and socks.

“Happy Friday! ” She smiled, throwing herself onto her bed. They were roommates this year and Hermione was grateful. McGonagall had let the eighth-years decide if they wanted single or double rooms this year, and Hermione was too scared to sleep in a room alone. Ginny kindly obliged her.

“Happy Friday, Gin. How was practice?”

Ginny wrenched her sweater over her head and sat up, looking thoughtful.

“Abbott’s doing well. You know, the little one? She’s fast. Seeker fast, maybe.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Hermione must have sounded distracted because Ginny was up in a second, peering around Hermione’s shoulder.

“Why are you nervous?”

“Who says I’m nervous?”

“You never try on outfits.” Ginny faced her and gave her a look. “Who is it?”

Hermione felt her cheeks going from pink to crimson and she avoided Ginny’s gaze.

“I was just trying to see what colour suits me.” She knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. In no universe did Hermione Jean Granger worry about her clothing colour palette. Ginny’s jaw dropped and she yanked the clothes out of Hermione’s hands. 

“It’s DRACO!” 

“How did you — no, don’t look at me like that, it’s not a date!”

“Well, well, well,” Ginny was now digging into their shared closet. She wasn’t looking at Hermione’s clothes but her own. 

“I’m serious, Gin. He was just being nice because Ron and Harry had to cancel for tonight.”

Ginny was on her knees, fishing for shoes at the bottom of the closet, and she halted her search to spin and look up at Hermione. 

“How gallant.” 

“Ginny, seriously, we’re just friends.”

“Oh, yeah, and I’m just helping Blaise Zabini with his Arithmancy homework.”

“Exactly! We’re just — wait, what? You’re dating Blaise?”

“We haven’t had a date yet or anything. We mostly just hook up.”

Hermione covered her face with one hand and put the other out, palm facing Ginny.

“I don’t need to hear any more.”

“He’s a fantastic kisser,” Ginny pressed a dress into Hermione’s outstretched hand, “but anyway, try this on.”

Hermione pulled off her outer robes and school uniform. Ginny folded her arms.

“You need to get better lingerie, Hermione.”

“Shut up, Ginny.”

“He doesn’t want to see your baby blue cotton pants. I’ll buy you some black lace stuff the next time I’m out shopping.”

“Ginny, I swear on Godric’s grave, he’s just my friend.”

“No, he’s _my _friend. He’s everyone’s friend. He’s your _beau _.”____

____“Don’t say 'beau', it sounds so old-fashioned.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, boyfriend.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione smoothed the pale pink dress over her legs and turned to face the crazy matchmaker._ _ _ _

____“We are _just _going out to eat dinner and have a drink at Madame Rosmerta’s pub.”___ _ _ _

______“So, a date.” Ginny shook her head and grabbed the bottom of the dress, yanking it up and over Hermione’s head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oof, Ginny, ouch! That hurts!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______—————————————————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione stood by the portrait hole in the common room, fidgeting nervously. Ginny had finally settled on a dark green dress that had spaghetti straps and was short enough to end at Hermione’s fingertips. After refusing to wear heels, Hermione was allowed a pair of black ballet flats. Ginny insisted that Hermione didn’t need a coat and that a warming charm would do just as well and not hide the dress. Hermione thought the dress was too much but Ginny had started to suggest that she would stay elsewhere that night to allow Hermione some privacy in their room, at which point Hermione told her that she would wear anything as long as Ginny shut her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You look very pretty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She spun to see Draco walking towards her, wearing an expensive-looking pair of trousers and a crisp white shirt. He always looked nice. She tried not to think about that and answered too quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, it’s not mine. Ginny found out that I was going out—,” she realised where she was heading, and tried to divert herself, “and, um, she said that her dresses were going to waste sitting in the closet so she thought it would be nice for at least one of them to get a night out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was an appallingly bad excuse but Draco seemed not to care._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nice colour. My favourite.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The smile he flashed her should have been illegal. Hermione realised why Ginny had insisted on this dress. Slytherin. Of course._ _ _ _ _ _

______—————————————————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _

______Madam Rosmerta’s niece placed a third round of butterbeer glasses on the table and took their dinner orders. When they were alone again, Draco carded his fingers together and stared at the candle in between them. Hermione broke the silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked up at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pardon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you happy? With life? School?” Hermione took a sip of her drink and automatically brushed her top lip to make sure no foam was sitting there. Draco tilted his head to the side, in thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I suppose. I never really thought about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, really? Why is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess I spent a lot of my youth with no understanding of happy or sad. I just did as I was told. I think I’ve changed since the war.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you have.” She put a hand flat on the table and her face was confident. “You’re so much better, so different than —,” She broke off, realising her mistake. He smiled, wryly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So different than my father.” He finished. Drinking from his glass, he nodded. “You know, four years ago, if you said that I was like my father, I would have been so proud.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And, now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And now, I feel as though I could change everything about myself and never escape him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry. If it helps at all, and I don’t mean this lightly,” she hesitated, “I think you are a better man than he ever was.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He shot her a look that was half grateful, half disbelieving._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think I have a long way to go before I’m not haunted by what I’ve done.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione was silent. Thinking. It was interesting to talk to Draco like this. Their years at school before now were not like this. He hurled insults at her and she glared at him across the dining tables in the Great Hall. Now, they were sitting at a cosy table in the soft lighting of the candles, drinking butterbeer and talking about their lives. Any onlooker would think they were on a date._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is this a date?” Oh, Godric, she had spoken out loud. It was so off-topic that it caught Draco completely by surprise and she saw that on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you think it is?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I — Ginny thinks it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But what do you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know,” Hermione felt anxiety building in her chest as she tried to muster up some Gryffindor courage — or perhaps drunk courage — and tell him the truth, “but…I don’t think I want it to be _just _dinner between friends.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________She couldn’t look at him. She waited. A second passed, then two. She counted to ten before she felt a warm hand covering hers on the table. Looking up, she saw him looking at her with the same intensity that she felt when they were dancing together the week before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t want it to be just dinner, either.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, it is a date?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco looked like he was fighting a battle inside his head. He held her hand in his and turned it around so her wrist faced upward. His eyes fell on the scar and she automatically covered it her other hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t.” He brushed her hand away gently and looked at the word that was carved into her skin. She didn’t let her stray away from his face, even though he was now holding both of her hands in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not important, anymore.” She noticed a tiny scar on his chin and another one on his cheek just under his eye. He was still staring down at her arm and he shook his head at her words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told my mother about you. When you were on the run, I told my mother about you.” He seemed like he was in another world so she didn’t try to interrupt or ask questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told her that I had feelings for you,” at this, his eyes shot up to meet hers, “and that I didn’t want you to get hurt. My mother’s family are all skilled Legilimens, you see, so when you were captured and brought to the Manor, I forced her to see everything I felt for you. She saw the stupid names I called you, the embedded prejudice my father forced onto me, the way I was cruel, and that day you slapped me,” he smiled at this, “but then she saw me staring at you at the Yule Ball and me hoping you were safe every time news came about Harry Potter and his friends on the run. She saw me staring at you when you ate breakfast in the mornings at school. She saw every feeling I felt for you. Hermione, please believe me. She and I tried to figure out a plan to keep you safe but Bellatrix got to you first and all I did was stand by and watch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His thumbs were rubbing circles into her palms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Draco Malfoy, look at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You would have died if you went against Bellatrix.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That doesn’t matter. I should have died. For you, I should have died.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What a waste that would have been. If you had died, I would be here alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn’t smile at her joke. His expression was bordering on nauseous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I heard your screams and I felt my heart burst into flames, Hermione. I felt like I was going to go insane listening to you scream.”  
“Me too.” Another bad joke. He grimaced. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want to tell you how sorry I am, Hermione.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You apologised at your trial, and again last week, Draco. When will you stop? When will it be okay? When will me saying I forgive you be enough?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I let you lie on that floor and nearly die from her torture.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione let out a short humourless laugh and released one hand from his grasp. She placed it on his cheek and he looked at her with shiny eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You _let _me? You were _forced _. You were a victim of this war, too. If you got in between me and Bellatrix, you would have been dead before you could say a word.”  
She knew that she was right. She tried to make him believe her. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This can’t be a date, Hermione.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She frowned. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not good enough for you. I’m not worthy of you.” He shifted his face under her hand to place a kiss on her open palm before pulling away. She reached after him and clutched onto his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You got to talk just now. Do I get a turn?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both looked up to see their dinner plates float towards them. Hermione glanced towards Madame Rosmerta, who winked at her with her wand aloft, standing behind the bar. Hermione realised how they must have looked. She turned back to Draco as the plates settled on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You told me you looked at me at the Yule Ball, and at breakfast, and hoped I was safe during the war. Do you know how I felt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, but, surely —,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shush. You called me a Mudblood but I never got angry at you. You know why? Because I had met your father by that point. I saw how he bullied you. I never held that against you, because it was just a speech you had been fed for years. That time I slapped you was because you were being a giant ass and I was pissed off at you. But I watched you dance with Pansy at the Yule Ball and felt jealousy in my heart. I saw you nearly fall from your broom at a quidditch match one day and gasped so loudly that I started choking on a chocolate frog. I cried myself to sleep the night when Harry used that horrid Sectumsempra curse on you. Do you know that I visited you in the hospital wing every day that you were there?” She nodded at his puzzled face. “You were unconscious and I used to come by and sit by your bed and read a Muggle book to you. I read —,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“—Great Expectations.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I didn’t. One day last year, I came across a copy in our family library. We keep some Muggle authors because my mother likes them. When I was reading it, it seemed so bizarrely familiar that I could almost swear I had read it before. I just figured it out when you said you read to me when I was recovering.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hermione laughed, weakly, before continuing. She was already too deep and the butterbeer was making her tongue lose and her heart bold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Anyway, by sixth year, I saw you go into a spiral of self-destruction. It broke my heart because I wanted to reach out to you but I thought that you hated me. So I pushed all of my feelings down and watched you get burdened by the hatred your father forced upon you. I watched you walk away with your family before Harry and Voldemort fought for the last time. I saw you tell your story under the influence of Veritaserum at your trial. I’ve seen you give the first-years in your Potions class piggyback rides in the hallways. Draco, I’m saying that I never had to forgive you in the first place, because I like you. I mean, I care about you. As more than a friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That last bit fell out of her brain before she could stop it and she froze. Ginny had once told her that being too eager with a boy was easily the best way of scaring him off. Apparently three butterbeers were more potent to Hermione than a sip of Veritaserum because it turned out that she would blurt out her deepest secrets under the influence of alcohol. She waited for Draco to politely excuse himself and run down the street back to Hogwarts. He didn’t. He just tugged on their joined hands and made her look back at him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Don’t laugh at m—,” She was cut off by Draco’s mouth slanting over hers in a kiss that made her eyes flutter shut and her toes tingle. It was too brief but she had just a few seconds to marvel in how soft his lips were, and the fact that he tasted exactly like a butterscotch toffee. He pulled back and was inches from her face, holding her face with his hands and scrutinising her with his ever-so-slightly unfocused grey eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I care about you, too," he smirked, "obviously as more than a friend. Shall we eat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—————————————————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Later that night, they walked back to the school, hand in hand. The cool breeze sobered them up and she tried not to feel embarrassed by how obnoxiously confident she had been at the pub. Draco had wished her sweet dreams in the common room and she had floated back to her room on a cloud of happiness and exhilaration, only to be attacked by Ginny, who wanted to know everything. She obliged and told her what had transpired that evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I told you,” Ginny said, approvingly, “that the green dress was the one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
